Dulcy (odcinek)
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz= *Pat Alee *Ben Hurst |Premiera=22 października 1994 |Numer=20 |Poprzedni=Fed Up with Antoine/Ghost Busted |Następny=The Void }} Dulcy – dwudziesty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Fabuła Nocą Wujek Chuck wyszedł z kanałów na ulice Robotropolis, gdzie Sonic dał mu sygnał, że może iść dalej. Dulcy, która obserwowała okolicę przez lornetkę, kazała się po chwili zatrzymać, co Sonic przekazał Chuckowi. Starszy jeż w porę ukrył się przed nadlatującym Hover Unit, po czym pobiegł dalej. Dulcy poczuła następnie, jak jej skrzydła zmuszają ją do lotu, ale zdołała je opanować. Chuck włamał się do jednego z budynków, wywołując alarm. Otworzył następnie kratę szybu wentylacyjnego, kiedy przybiegł Sonic, ciesząc się z udanej akcji. Snively jednak wykrył jeża i zadzwonił do Doktora Robotnika, który dotychczas spał. Robotnik obudził się i kazał Snively'emu aktywować wszystkie Mega Muck Unit, które wyleciały z hangaru. Wujek Chuck zamknął za sobą kratę i zagwizdał, ostrzegając Sonica przed nadlatującymi Swat-botami. Jeż zaczął przed nimi uciekać. Snively oglądał pościg i kazał robotom złapać jeża, a Robotnik przyszedł w swoim szlafroku, również śledząc wydarzenia. Kiedy Sonic uciekał przed Swat-botami, na jego drodze stanęły Mega Muck Unit, a Swat-boty odcięły go z tyłu. Sonic zaczął biec dookoła i wytworzył wir, który wciągnął wszystkie pobliskie maszyny. Sonic zaczął uciekać przed kolejnymi pojazdami, które go goniły. Dulcy leciała za nim, zagrzewając jeża do dalszego biegu. Drogę ucieczki zablokowały jednak jeżowi kolejne Mega Muck Unit, które wystrzeliły w niego Mega Muck. Jeż został unieruchomiony przez kleistą substancję. Po chwili nadleciał Hovercraft, z którego wysiadł Doktor Robotnik. Sonic skomentował jego nocny ubiór, a doktor wyraził swoje zadowolenie. Sonic został następnie zamknięty w kapsule przez dwa Swat-boty. Dulcy zaczęło się kręcić w głowie, ale opanowała się i przyleciała z pomocą. Nabrała powietrza i po chwili wypluła ze swoich nozdrzy strugi lodu, zamrażając pobliskie roboty i samego Robotnika. Uratowała także Sonica, który złapał się jej nóg. Dulcy wracała z Soniciem do Knothole, gdzie Bunnie próbowała pomóc jej w miękkim lądowaniu. Sonic czuł, że tym razem się uda, lecz Dulcy wątpiła w to i jej obawy okazały się prawdziwe, kiedy zagłębiła się kolanami w ziemi. Robotnik powiadomił Snively'ego, że jeśli spotkał jednego smoka, to może być ich więcej. Snively skontaktował się z Crystal Mine, gdzie Swat-boty pilnowały zrobotyzowanego smoka. Doktor Robotnik kazał użyć Mind Probe, aby poznać słabości smoka. Chuck założył podsłuch w szybie wentylacyjnym i nie podobały mu się zamiary Robotnika, dlatego szybko pobiegł z powrotem do swojej kryjówki. W Knothole Freedom Fighters Sonic opowiadał o czynach Dulcy, której starte kolana opatrywał Rotor. Sonic, Sally i Bunnie, a także Rotor ją pochwalili. Nagle wokół głowy Dulcy pojawiło się jasne światło i smoczyca poleciała aż pod sufit. Kiedy jednak o niego uderzyła, upadła na maszynę grającą Rotora, którą mors wyłączył. Dulcy powiedziała, że miała ostatnio problem z kontrolowaniem swoich skrzydeł. Bunnie zasugerowała jej, żeby się zdrzemnęła. Dulcy posłuchała jej rady i zawiesiła swój ogon na gałęzi drzewa i położyła się spać do góry nogami. Nagle jednak zerwała się znów w niekontrolowanym amoku i poleciała. Kiedy większość bohaterów spała w swoich łóżkach, do okna Sally przyleciał Dove z wiadomością od Chucka, która zaniepokoiła Sally. Dziewczyna szybko poinformowała Sonica o tym, co Chuck podsłuchał u Robotnika, a następnie razem z nim poszła szukać Dulcy. Oboje zauważyli ją, kiedy leciała w stronę księżyca. Jej lot był jednak dziwny i niekontrolowany. Sally powiedziała, że należy podążać za Dulcy. Sonic wziął Sally w ramiona i pobiegł razem z nią za Dulcy. Snively poinformował Robotnika o wykryciu smoczycy i doktor kazał wysłać wszystkie patrole w okolicy, aby przyprowadzić Dulcy. Sonic i Sally biegli za nią, kiedy zauważyli dwa Hover Unit. Przyleciały one i wystrzeliły liny, wiążąc ręce i nogi pogrążonej w transie Dulcy. Sonic i Sally wbiegli po przechylonym drzewie i wyskoczyli w powietrze, lądując na jednym z Hover Unit. Sonic zaczął następnie za pomocą lasera przepalać jedną z lin, a Sally wspięła się po innej na grzbiet Dulcy, aby przywrócić jej świadomość. Sonic przeciął linę, ale ta pociągnęła go ze sobą. Dodatkowo jeża zaczął ostrzeliwać Swat-bot, który po kilku strzałach przeciął linę, której jeż się trzymał. Sonic zaczął spadać, ale Sally udało się obudzić Dulcy z transu. Smoczyca zerwała się z lin i złapała Sonica. Następnie beknęła, co wypuściło z jej uszu gęsty dym, dzięki któremu Hover Unit zostały zgubione. Bohaterowie wrócili do Knothole, gdzie Dulcy opowiedziała im o dziwnym śnie, w który popadła. Słyszała wtedy głos swojej matki, która kazała jej przybyć do Dragon's Nest. Było to miejsce, do którego migrowały wszystkie smoczyce. Sally posłużyła się Nicole, aby wyświetlić informacje o cyklu migracyjnym smoczyc. Nicole wyjaśniła, że smoczyce popadają wtedy w stan podobny do hipnozy i lecą do gniazda, aby złożyć tam jajo. Mimo że tylko dorosłe smoczyce składają jaja, mniejsze również mogą być wezwane. Sonic nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale Sally wyjaśniła mu to w prostszy sposób. Nicole kontynuowała następnie swój wywód, ale jednocześnie te same informacje Snively podawał Robotnikowi, po otrzymaniu ich z umysłu zrobotyzowanego smoka. Okazało się, że gniazdo smoków było położone w Deep Canyon. Robotnik postanowił udać się w to miejsce, aby obalić ostatni pomnik cywilizacji smoków. Chuck podsłuchiwał rozmowę ze swojej kryjówki i dowiedział się, że Robotnik kazał przygotować swój Command Ship do polowania na smoki. Chuck wezwał następnie Dove'a, któremu przekazał kolejny list dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Kiedy Dulcy spała, Sally wykorzystała Nicole, aby wyświetlić o czym śniła smoczyca. Dulcy przypominała sobie czasy, kiedy była jeszcze mała i uczyła się latać pod okiem swojej matki, Sabiny. Lądowanie było nieudane, ale matka i tak ją doceniła. Mała Dulcy narzekała, że wszyscy jej przyjaciele śmieją się z niej, kiedy wypuszcza dym przez uszy, ale Sabina powiedziała jej, aby się nie przejmowała i zapamiętała, że jest wyjątkowa. Na koniec Dulcy miała przed sobą obraz smoków lecących do gniazda, po czym się zerwała. Powiedziała, że już czas, oraz skierowała się do drzwi. Sonic zatrzymał ją jednak na chwilę i Sally poinformowała ją, że wiedzą co się z nią dzieje. Dulcy wywnioskowała, że przyjaciele rozumieją to, dlaczego musi iść. Następnie smoczyca wyleciała przez sufit. Sonic, Sally i Bunnie wybiegli na zewnątrz, gdzie przyleciał do nich Dove i przekazał wiadomość od Chucka, który kazał ostrzec Dulcy przed Robotnikiem zmierzającym do gniazda smoków. Pod osłoną nocy do Deep Canyon przyleciał statek Robotnika, który doktor kazał zakamuflować, co Snively uczynił. Sonic i Sally biegli w poszukiwaniu Dulcy, ale nie mogli jej znaleźć. Sally wyciągnęła więc pierścień z plecaka jeża. Jego moc zapewniła Sonicowi ogromną szybkość, która pozwoliła dotrzeć do Deep Canyon. Nazajutrz Sonic nie wiedział dokąd iść, ale Sally wskazała mu szczyt. Jeż wbiegł tam bez problemu, ale wtedy Sally zauważyła, że Robotnik porwał smoka. Sonic i Sally obawiali się z początku, że to Dulcy, ale smoczyca przyleciała dopiero później i wylądowała w gnieździe. Dulcy weszła do środka i znalazła w środku jajko. Nie wiedziała początkowo co z nim zrobić, a gdy wspomniała o smażeniu, jajko wskoczyło jej na nogę. Dulcy wpadła następnie na pomysł, aby wysiadywać jajko, kładąc się na nim. Sonic i Sally przybiegli do niej i powiedzieli jej, że jajko nie mogło należeć do niej, ponieważ była za młoda. Musiało należeć do smoczycy, którą porwał Robotnik. Dulcy zareagowała żywo na informację o innym smoku, a jajko podskoczyło. Dulcy owinęła je swoim ogonem, aby je uspokoić. Sonic i Sally sugerowali jej ucieczkę, ponieważ Robotnik nadal jej szukał. Dulcy jednak nie chciała się oddalać, ponieważ jajko będzie potrzebowało opieki, a za niedługo miało się wylęgnąć. Tymczasem w Robotropolis, Robotnik trzymał matkę smoczycę związaną i w klatce. Przesłuchiwał ją, chcąc wiedzieć ile smoczyc z mocami zostało na wolności. Matka odpowiedziała mu, że doktor ma już wszystkie, ale ten uderzył w jej klatkę i oskarżył o kłamstwo. Był w stanie wyczuć inne smoki na wolności. Matka smoczyca była zszokowana, kiedy Robotnik pokazał jej nagranie atakującej Dulcy. Chciał wiedzieć, jak może ją złapać, ale smoczyca nie chciała odpowiadać. Doktor postanowił ją wysłać do robotyzera, co wprawiło smoczycę w płacz. Tynmczasem Dulcy, Sonic i Sally lecieli przez kanion. Sonicowi nie podobało się, że musiał pilnować jajka na grzbiecie Dulcy, więc Sally zamieniła się z nim miejscami. Jeż zajął miejsce w torbie Dulcy. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że śledzi ich Surveillance Orb. Doktor Robotnik wykrył ich z pokładu swojego statku i kazał przygotować sieć, aby pojmać Freedom Fighters. Sonic ostrzegł Dulcy przed zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem. Dulcy zanurkowała w kanionie, a Robotnik poleciał za nią. Dulcy nie zamierzała oddawać Robotnikowi smoczego jaja i leciała wytrwale przez kanion, uciekając przed statkiem doktora. Ostatecznie przeleciała przez wąski tunel, uciekając z kanionu. Robotnik zgubił bohaterów i był wściekły, każąc znaleźć ich ponownie. Dulcy i jej przyjaciele wrócili do Knothole, gdzie Bunnie próbowała znów pomóc w lądowaniu. Mimo obaw Sonica i Sally, Dulcy wylądowała tym razem bez żadnych problemów, ponieważ nosiła jajo. Dulcy i Sally zostawili smocze jajo pod opieką Bunnie i powiedzieli jej, że jeżeli się wylęgnie, to należy przytrzymać małego smoka, aby nie odleciał. Obiecały, że wrócą dopiero kiedy znajdą matkę. Bunnie została sama i próbowała uspokoić jajo, ale to wyrzuciło ją aż pod sufit. Jakiś czas później Sonic przybiegł do Robotropolis i zastukał kilkakrotnie cegłą w rurę. Otworzyły się wtedy drzwi do kryjówki Chucka, który podsłuchiwał Robotnika. Poinformował Sonica, że Robotnik wrócił i przenosi matkę smoczycę do smoczego robotyzera. Chuck znał także dokładną drogę, którą obrać miał Robotnik, co umożliwiło przeprowadzenie skutecznej zasadzki. Związana matka smoczyca była eskortowana przez Dwa latające Swat-boty, kilka lądowych, a także różne Mega Muck Unit. W jednym z nich znajdowali się Robotnik i Snively, którzy oczekiwali zjawienia się Freedom Fighters. Robotnik kazał ostrzec zapasowy Mega Muck Unit, co Snively uczynił. Sonic, Dulcy i Bunnie zakradli się od tyłu do zaułku, w którym stacjonował pojazd. Tam Dulcy spaliła jego antenę, ziejąc ogniem. Następnie zniszczyła Surveillance Orb, który chciał ich ujawnić Snively'emu. Maszyna została jednak zniszczona w porę, zanim Snively się zorientował. Mega Muck Unit otworzył się następnie i miał z niego wyjść Swat-bot, ale Dulcy zamroziła go lodem ze swoich nozdrzy. Podobnie postąpiła z drugim Swat-botem, który został na pokładzie. Sally weszła do środka, a Dulcy poleciała dalej. Sonic beztrosko czekał za zakrętem, gdzie wykrył go Surveillance Orb. Snively powiadomił Robotnika o wykryciu jeża. Po tym jak Sonic zniszczył latającą kamerę, Robotnik kazał przełączyć się na automatyczne śledzenie i aktywować roboty. Mega Muck Unit wystrzeliły w Sonica strugę Mega Mucku, ale jeż uciekł im dzięki mocy pierścienia. Nieco dalej Chuck zaszedł jednego z dwóch Mega Muck Unit, które czekały za zakrętami z zasadzką. Chuck przywiązał liną tylny kokpit jednego z pojazdów do ściany, po czym uciekł. Po chwili Robotnik kazał właśnie tym pojazdom przygotować się na przybycie Sonica. Jeż bez problemu przebiegał między Swat-botami, które miały zalać go Mega Muckiem, ale zamiast tego trafiały siebie. Sonic sprowokował następnie Robotnika, który kazał Snively'emu wysłać ukryte Mega Muck Unit do ataku. Jednakże jeden z tych pojazdów został wcześniej przejęty przez Sally, która skierowała go w innym kierunku, a drugi kiedy tylko wystartował został rozerwany przez linę. Dwa Swat-boty wyleciały na zewnątrz razem ze swoimi siedzeniami. Sonic stał nieco znudzony, kiedy dwa Swat-boty próbowały do niego podejść. Zostały jednak zalane przez Mega Muck z pojazdu, który przechwyciła Sally. Następnie pojazd wystrzelił Mega Muck w Robotnika i Snively'ego, zalewając ich Mega Muck Unit. Z koeli Dulcy nadleciała i uratowała mamę smoczycę przed Swat-botami, które ją prowadziły. Sally wyszła z pojazdu i przybiła piątkę z Soniciem. Kolejne Mega Muck Unit zaczęły nadlatywać, więc Sonic zabrał Sally i podbiegł razem z nią do wściekłego Robotnika, drwiąc z niego. Sally przekonała następnie Sonica, aby uciekali. Po tym jak uciekli, Robotnik poprzysiągł im zemstę. Po powrocie do Knothole jajo wyskoczyło spod siedzącej na nim Bunnie i wskoczyło prosto pod nogi swojej matki. Freedom Fighters zebrali się i wspólnie oglądali, jak wykluwa się z niego mała smoczyca. Okazało się, że podobnie jak Dulcy potrafiło emitować dym z uszu. Mama smoczyca wyjaśniła, że jej dziecko jest protektorem i los wszystkich smoków zależy od niego, podobnie jak od Dulcy. Matka smoczyca podziękowała za pomoc i szykowała się do drogi. Sally zaproponowała matce smoczycy odpoczynek, ale ta musiała udać się do bezpieczniejszego miejsca, w którym nawet Robotnik nie mógł jej znaleźć. Przed odejściem powiedziała Dulcy, że jej matka byłaby z niej dumna. Obiecała także, że ponownie sie spotkają. Po tym jak bohaterowie pożegnali się z matką smoczycą, Rotor podarował Dulcy zapakowany prezent. Okazały się nim być nagolenniki z fioletowych poduszek, które bardzo spodobały się Dulcy ze względu na ich kolor. Sonic zażartował następnie, rozśmieszając wszysktich swoich przyjaciół. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Bunnie Rabbot *Sabina *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Dove *Mother Dragon *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot